For their father's sake
by Owlstar7
Summary: When America is mysteriously injured, it is up to three of his children to save him. Chapter 5: In which the location of the world conference is learned and spring rolls are eaten. Contains more OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**(*Warning: Major moments of OOCness…Especially with Russia around little Alaska.*)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, with the exception of Alaska, Texas, and Michigan as characters of course. **

There were two things wrong with the World Meeting. One, America was not there and two, three of his children took his place.

England's, Spain's, and Russia's eyes widened as they saw the faces of their former territories. They moved aside as a crying 11 year old girl came running and crying at Russia, landing in his arms.

"Папа*! Оно ужасно*!" The little girl cried in Russian. "Папа Америка больна*!"

"Russia, what did she say?" England asked, emerald eyes still on the other two in the room.

"There, there, little one," Russia said, soothing the tiny girl. "Papa Russia will make things better, da?"

With that, Russia left the room, carrying the tiny state in his arms. The other two silently shook their heads as England turned to them.

"Ya know, Mistur Russia ain't never bin able ter resist lil Alaska," The young boy, no, man stated in a heavily accented Southern drawl.

The young women laughed.

"You are quite right, Tyson*." She said.

England was becoming angry, but before he could yell, Spain stepped in and faced the two.

"Tejas*, what has made little Alaska so upset that she would go running to Russia for comfort…Was it her governor* again?" Spain asked, looking his former territory squarely in the eyes.

"Naw, it ain't anything like that." Texas replied, his white teeth flashing in a smile.

"Trust us, if it was that, Russia would of come back in demanding that he'd speak to our dad to get Alaska back under his care." The girl replied.

"Well, then Alyson." England said angrily, using the girl's real name. "Please do enlighten us of your father's situation."

"Inglaterra*." Spain said, a little upset that England had acted that way. If America was here, the older nation would have been verbally reprimanded for his actions and, apparently, the young State was not going to let him get away with it either.

"For the last time, old man," She said, venom coursing through her words, "Dad would like it if you were to treat me and the rest of us with the same respect you treat him and the other nations."

England scoffed at this request, which angered the young state even more as she pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed for the nation's heart.

"This means that I am to be referred to as Michigan whilst we are here!" Michigan said, practically screamed actually, as she never took her aim off of England's heart.

**End of Chapter 1.**

Translations for Chapter 1:

Папа= Papa

Оно ужасно= It's Terrible

Папа Америка больна= Papa America is sick!

Tejas= Texas

Inglaterra= England

(Oh the wonders of babel fish on yahoo… )

Author's notes:

Tyson(Texas), Alyson(Michigan) and Anastasia(Alaska) are all original characters of mine. Oh and the mention of Alaska's governor refers to Sarah Palin and her….kookiness. I can't remember if she is still the governor or not, but I think she would give Russia enough reason to call America and demand his little Alaska back.

In this fic, Alaska is like a daughter to Russia…which is why he treats her with kindness. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Please feel free to review. I hope you enjoyed my first fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning of Chapter 2

It took all Texas and Spain had to try to get Michigan to not shoot England. Although, he would have deserved it for pushing her over the edge, Texas thought, she was already dealing with enough stress as it was.

Thankfully, for England that is, Russia returned to the room with Alaska in tow.

"What is this?" He asked with feigned innocence. Alaska clutched his hand more tightly and he looked down at the little girl. "Oh, now look what you did. And after I calmed her down too…Spain, Texas, you'll be watching over her while I talk with your sister and England, da?"

Neither Spain nor Texas argued with Russia. Spain picked the little girl in his arms and smiled.

"Come with me, mi pequeña mariposa*," Spain said with a smile. "I will show you the most beautiful garden in the world."

"Are there Forget-Me-Nots*?" Alaska asked, her light violet eyes shining.

"You bet your britches, little lady!" Texas replied, making his little sister smile as they walk out of the room.

As soon as he knew that they were gone, Russia turned to the two left in the room with an evil glint in his eye. England knew that look meant trouble, but his pride told him not to back down from this…this…_female_.

"Now." Russia said, his voice losing all traces of innocence and his eyes turned cold. "Michigan, I understand that you need respect and that you didn't want to be here, da?"

All Michigan could do was nod in agreement.

"Like I said, my dear, I understand," The older nation said, as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "But I am afraid that is no reason to threaten England, he is a nation after all and he is older than you."

Michigan sighed and lowered her bow.

"You are lucky, old man." She said, in a low and dangerous voice, as she turned from the nation to look out the window.

England a quick sigh of relief. Former territory or not, like her father, Michigan was scary when you got her mad. But he wasn't going to let her know that he feared her.

Russia looked from the nation to the state and sighed. The was no way in Siberia, or wherever, he was going to let one of America's children see or know what he was going to do with England.

"Ah, Miss Michigan, could you please leave me and England?" Russia asked, the fake sweetness returning to his voice. "This way you find a good seat for the meeting, da?"

Michigan shrugged and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. After she left, England felt the sudden need to go and apologize to her. As he raced to the door, Russia blocked his way.

"England, sit." The larger country said, his voice as cold as the winter wind that races through his land.

England couldn't do anything but obey. As Russia came near him, England instinctively closed his eyes in fear of being on the receiving end of Russia's pipe, but it never came. The island nation opened his eyes and saw the larger nation staring out the same window that Michigan did.

"What is…?"

"It is about America," Russia said, leaning on the window sill. "I was able to have little Anya* tell me what had happened."

England just stared.

"None of the states know exactly what happened, but they have been consulting the native people of their lands for a cure," Russia added, "which is why those three are here instead of one of the others."

"What happened?" England asked. What scared Anastasia so much that she would come to a meeting crying for her former caretaker?

"According to Anya, Alfred was visiting her with Canada in tow." Russia stated, using America's real name. England took little notice of this. "When some stranger came near them and tried to get to Anya."

England could only imagine what had happened: America, being the stupid, brainless, git he was, protected his daughter with all that he had.

"Now you know as well as I do England, that Alfred is extremely protective of his children." Russia said, as if picking up the other nation's thoughts. "Remember what happened with Pearl Harbor?"

How could England forget: America was furious when he met up with England the next day, not letting go of Hawaii as if her life depended on it and swearing and screaming up a storm. It took England a while to calm the young nation down and he was able to take the small state out of America's arms. It was then he heard his former colony mumble the very words that chilled him to the bone:

"_Japan will pay for what he did to my little girl!"_

**End of Chapter 2**

Translations for Chapter 2

Mi pequeña mariposa= my little butterfly

Author's note:

Forget-me-nots are the state flower of Alaska, so I figured it would make sense for it to be her favorite flower. As for the name Anya, I don't even know if it is a Russian name (I blamed the animated movie Anastasia for the name) , but it just seems right that Russia should call her this, he is her father after all.

Another thing, Alaska became a state in 1959, but the land became America's in 1867. For not being a native of Alaska, (I live in Michigan, lol.) that is all I can say comfortably….I'm thinking of doing a Cold War fic, with poor little Anya torn between the two she calls papa…And with that being said, onward to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Beginning of Chapter 3

**(*Warning: A little more OOCness from Russia, France being France and Prussia's awesomeness*)**

_"Japan will pay for what he did to my little girl!"_

England could still hear those words in his head, the icy, unforgiving tone in America's voice and the harshness in his eyes and could only imagine that his former colony being like that with Alaska, instead of Hawaii, in this case.

"So who attacked him?" England asked.

"That's the thing. Anya wouldn't tell me, except for he had a powerful aura around him and he knew America very well." Russia said. "But that doesn't help us much. Does it, da?"

"No, it doesn't," England said, wondering who attacked his son.

"Well, we should get going, the meeting is about to start." Russia said.

England stared in silence as he watched Russia pick up his pipe and turn back to him. It looked liked he wasn't going to leave this room conscious. Pretty soon, all went black.

+OoOoOoO+

The room in which the World meeting took place in was noisy, and Texas didn't like it. He wanted to back in his home, wandering the plains and remembering times long past. But alas, his sisters needed his support as they were getting ready to face their dad's colleagues. Texas was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he almost ran into a door.

"Να είστε προσεκτικός*." A voice said in Greek. "You wouldn't want to hurt your little sister now, would you?"

Texas looked up and saw that Greece was holding the door for him and his little sister with a knowing look in his eye.

"Pardon me," Texas said, he quickly went into the room and found Michigan waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" She asked, fuming once again. "Do you know what I have had to put up with?!"

Texas could only guess what happened when he saw France pinned to the wall with arrows. He gave a nervous laugh.

"It is not funny, Tyson!" Michigan said.

Before Texas could reply though, someone else spoke up.

"Please calm down~aru." The voice said, speaking with wisdom and experience beyond the two states' years. "It would not be good if those who were representing their father were to be looked down upon before they spoke~aru."

Michigan and her brother both bowed in respect as they saw China walking over to them.

"I am sorry, China." Michigan said in a tone reserved only for their uncle and father whenever she was truly sorry. Even Michigan knew that China was to be respected.

All the immortal nation could do was laugh in a good natured way.

"Even though it keeps him out of trouble~aru, I do believe that our 'friend' France should be let down~aru." China said with a smile.

Michigan blushed slightly as she began to properly remove the arrows from the wall, causing France to fall flat on his face. As the "fallen" nation was getting up, he was attack by a horde of little yellow chicks.

"Hahaha! That's it my little ones! Show France how awesome you are!" A voice said from the doorway.

France was angry, not only had he been pinned to a wall by a young girl he once considered his daughter*, but now one of his good friends was attacking him with little birds!

"Why moi*?" France said, sitting up amongst the peeping chicks. "Mon dieu*, Prussia call of your attack squad!!!"

At France's request, Prussia laughed and was about to call off his chicks, when his brother stormed in to the room.

"_**BRUDER*!!!!**_" came the angry bellow.

Prussia went rigid at the sound of his brother's voice. He turned around slowly and faced the tall muscular blond.

"What is it this time, West?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Did you know that your little monsters attacked…" (cue Italy's ADHD moment)

"Ve!~ Lookie Doitsu!" The mischievous nation said. "Three of America's kids are here. I wonder why?"

Michigan gulped and looked helplessly from Italy to her brother, who was nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, as one of his sayings went. Germany took his attention off of his brother and onto the three states. He was wondering the same thing, but before he could bring it up, China announced that the meeting was about to begin.

"Alright, who is first~aru?" The immortal asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Canada came running in to room in a panic.

"Allie!!! Come Quick!" He said, almost out of breath.

"What is it, Uncle Matthew?" Michigan asked, completely unaware that the other nations were staring at her.

Canada answered as soon as he caught his breath.

"It's your dad!" He said. "Dixon* just called and said things stared getting weirder and that they haven't heard from Lucius* yet."

Michigan turned to Texas.

"Can you find out what happened?" She asked.

"No," Texas replied. "He isn't wearing the glasses I gave him."

All was quiet as the nations just watched the siblings and their uncle argue.

"Can you take things over from here, Ty?" Michigan asked.

"But…"

"Look, Tyson, as your older sister, I am ordering you to stay here." Michigan replied, a determined looked filled her eyes. "I need you to do this for me."

"Alright." Texas replied. "But don't be too long, okay?"

Michigan laughed.

"I'll try not to be." She replied. "But who knows with the 13*. Besides, Ana is staying with you and you know _he'll_ help with her."

Texas could only nod as he watched his sister leave the meeting room.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised as she left.

"Be safe." He said quietly, not even sure if she heard him.

**End of Chapter 3**

Translations:

Να είστε προσεκτικός= be careful.

Moi= me

Mon Dieu= My God.

Bruder= Brother

Author's notes:

Before Michigan became a state or a British territory, it was French territory. The French used to use Michigan as a base for fur traders…or something like that. This is why France considers Michigan like a daughter…even though she is not a nation.

Dixon is the human name for Delaware and Lucius is New Mexico. The 13 that are being reference are in fact the 13 original colonies, which Dixon is the oldest of (Even though I know that Delaware was in fact the first state and not the first colony, it helps to think of it this way.).

Even though Canada shares it borders with a lot of northern states, I like to say that Allie is closest to her uncle cause, in real life, there is a bridge in the city of Detroit that connects to Canada. So there. Also, Michigan is older than Texas. We are the 22nd state (January 26, 1837), whereas Texas is the 28th (December 29, 1845). And on that note….China rocks!

China: Why, thank you~aru.

Tyson: Hetalia ain't Owlstar's!


	4. Chapter 4

**Beginning of Chapter 4**

**(*Warning: More OOCness, a crying Texas, and an angry Alaska*)**

"_Be safe." He said quietly, not even sure if she heard him._

Which she didn't seeing how she was out of the doorway by the time. But that didn't really bother Texas. What really bothered him was that he was now left alone, with the exception of Alaska of course, to explain what in Heaven's name happened to his father (as several nations had put it).

Why did his sister have to do this to him? He knew no more that what she had known before she left. So why were the other nations bugging him?!

"Look, I don't know the whole details." Texas yelled, reaching his breaking point. "Tha' doggone blasted Dixon and them rest of them 13 ain't tellin' us nothing!"

It was this point that Texas slumped down in his chair, _his father's chair _to be exact, put his head down and began to cry. All little Alaska could do was try to comfort her big brother, but to no avail. She turned to the gathered nations.

"Вы большие meanies*!" She yelled in Russian and then returned to trying to help her big brother.

All was silent. China walked over to where Russia was sitting and, while avoiding Belarus and her knife, whispered in to his ear.

"Aren't you going to help them~aru?" The older nation asked.

"Nyet." Russia replied sadly. "You know what my 'help' is like. It would better if I was just resigned to the role of protecting my little Anya and her brother, da?"

China couldn't help but agree. He gave a sigh, turned around, and walked over to the young states. Alaska glared at him, but when she saw that he came in peace, her gaze softened.

"Aiyah, look at all of you." China addressed the other nations, as he placed his hand gently on Texas' back. "Can't you see that these children are scared for their father? You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

The other nations said nothing as China continued.

"I think it is time for a break~aru." He said, looking at Germany. "Don't you think so, Germany?"

Germany nodded and the nations left the room to take a break, except for Greece who kept snoozing in his chair.

China looked at the two states with a gentle smile. Texas looked back at him, tears still filling his eyes.

"Why would you help us?" He asked.

"Because~aru," China started. "You are the children of a good friend of mine."

Texas looked back down at the table. Was that all any of them were known as? _His_ children?

"And, if you let me finish before closing your ears," China said in a playful tone, "Children need help when confronted with strange adults. As you father would say, I was being the Hero."

Texas couldn't help but smile at the Asian nation's reference of his dad. He certainly was feeling better. China smiled back at him, before turning his attention to Alaska.

"And as for you, young lady." China said mischievously, "it is not polite to yell and call other nations meanies in Russian."

"But they were being mean to big brother Texas." The young state replied, with pleading violet eyes.

"I know~aru, which is why I told Germany to have everyone leave the room for a while." China replied.

"Thank you."

Both Alaska and China stared at Texas, who was still had tears in his eyes. Alaska tried to wipe them away, while China just smiled once again.

"_The children are going to need as much help as they can get during this trial."_ Yao thought to himself and he was pretty sure that Russia would agree with him.

"Would you children like a snack?" China asked and both children nodded.

The immortal nation smiled as he led both out of the conference room and out into the world they knew. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched by someone that could be either friend or foe.

** End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Вы большие meanies= You big meanies**

**Tha' doggone blasted Dixon and them rest of them 13 ain't tellin' us nothing= That darn Dixon and the other 13 won't let us know what is going on…**

**Author's note:**

**Ack! So it took me until this chapter to realize that Tyson's accented speech disappeared, until I gave it back to him when he was breaking down. Not all Texans talk like this all the time, I should know…I lived there. Sure they say "Y'all" and "Howdy" but the whole accent thing is purely Hollywood in my opinion….**

**But I digress. The reason why Tyson breaks is purely obvious…He is scared to be in a room of "adults" he never has met and they are all asking him questions about his dad's situation, which he knows nothing about. So, in a logical sense, he does what he can: retaliate and begin to cry….It is a child's, especially a teen's, natural defense. Also Papa China to the rescue!!!! This role seems to fit him in my mind…. Hopefully things will be better in the next chapter!**

**Another thing...it might be a while before the next chapter is up....I am running out of ideas of what could happen next...and by running out of ideas, I mean that everything is jumbled up in my head at the moment. Anyways all reviews are appreciated. **

**Tyson: Owlstar doesn't own Hetalia...She just owns her characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beginning of Chapter 5**

**(*Warning: More OoCness…..Sorry…)**

It didn't take Yao long to realize that they were being followed. The very presence of the person following them marked them as a nation. The question was: Which one was following them?

China didn't want to take any chances in letting both Texas and Alaska get hurt, so he led them into a house.

"Mr. China, whose house is this?" Texas asked, over the sound of a qin* playing in the back ground.

China laughed, for he had forgotten that he was hosting the World Conference this time around.

"Ah, pardon me, I forgot~aru." China said.

Both Alaska and Texas looked at him curiously.

"But I guess that is what over 4,000 years of living will do to you." Yao said with a smile. "This is my house, young ones, and do not worry, you are safe here."

Both children began to look around the room they were in, when their stomachs began to growl. Tyson looked embarrassed, where as Ana appeared to be unfazed by the noise. China laughed gently.

"It seems like you are hungry." China said, lightheartedly. "How about I fix you up some spring rolls*?"

Both of the states nodded as China headed into his kitchen to prepare the snacks. When he finished the spring rolls, China brought them out to the children, who began eating them. It wasn't long after that China's phone began ringing and he went to go answer it.

"Ni Hao*." He said in greeting, which was returned with the sound of a frantic England on the other end.

"China, where are you?!" England asked. "The meeting is about to resume and you and America's children are nowhere to be found!"

"England, please calm down~aru." China said, walking into his hallway. "Texas and Alaska are safe with me at my house. I felt that the meeting would be too stressful for them to attend, so I took them away."

"You did WHAT?!" England exclaimed loudly.

"Please, England, calm yourself." China replied. "They are just children. They don't need to have the worries of the world put upon them. They are not like their father or you*."

England was silent for a moment. Yao sighed.

"Look, England, I know that they are representing their father during this time," The Asian nation explained, "but we need to remember how different states are from us nations. It is not fair for us to put our burdens on their shoulders."

"I know, Yao, but…"

"Listen Arthur, as long as the children are here in my house, they will receive my protection." China said. "I do not intend to go back on my word."

England was silent once more before he spoke again.

"I am just worried about Alfred." The Briton explained. "And you know as well as I do that Texas is the only one who would know what is going on."

China knew what Arthur meant. In fact, all the nations knew the story about America's glasses. It happened back when Texas became independent from Mexico and first became a state. As a present, the young state gave his adoptive father a pair of glasses, which represented the spirit of the people of Texas. It was through those glasses that America always knew what his son was doing and vice versa.

"I know, Arthur," Yao agreed. "But you heard what he said earlier at the meeting. Alfred wasn't wearing the glasses."

England sighed, and China could hear the sadness in it.

"But as soon as they know anything, you will be the first to know." China said, trying to lift England's spirits. "I promise you."

While China was continuing his conversation with England, Tyson got something. His father was wearing the glasses!

"Um, Mr. China," He said, not wanting to disturb the Asian nation's conversation.

China turned to look at the young state, still on the phone.

"Yes, Texas. What is it~aru?" The immortal nation asked, with England still on the other end.

"Um, I don't know how important this is, but," The young man began. "Dad has his glasses back on."

"How is he?" China asked.

"Not too good, but he'll live." Texas replied.

It was a relief to hear that America was recovering just fine. But one question still remained: Who hurt him?

**End of Chapter 5**

Translations:

Ni Hao= Hello

Author's Notes:

First things first: I apologize for the OOCness that occurs in this chapter…This one was hard to write and keep the personalities of the nations true to what they are. Other than that…Onto the technical stuff!

A qin (pronounced "chin") is as stringed instrument that is considered to be a classical one in China. It has seven strings and a long wooden body. It has been around for 1,000 years. Sweet Rolls, or egg rolls, are a snack food in China. I only figured that China offering Tyson and Ana some as a snack would make sense…If anyone knows whether or not this is true, feel free to correct me on this matter.

Another thing, it took me until this chapter to realize that China doesn't say "aru" after all the times I have him speak. This was no mistake, I just forget to put it in half the time and the other half of the time, the sentence would lose its meaning if the "aru" was there. It is just like Tyson's accent, it is only there when needed. And another thing; I totally forgot to mention where the World Conference took place, so it was a last minute decision to make it in China.

Okay, the identity of the nation following them will be revealed next chapter. Also I like the idea of Papa China and Papa Russia, it amuses me to no end and it keeps my little OCs safe.

Tyson: Hetalia Doesn't belong to Owlstar. Only thing in this chapter that does, is myself and my sister, Ana.

Please Rate and Review...All reviews/criticisms are welcome.

Edit: Unfortunately, this story will be on hiatus for a while. My laptop died and this story's plot bunny escaped. Sorry for the inconvience.....


End file.
